


Happy Anniversary

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Serenity sets up a nice surprise to celebrate her one month anniversary with her boyfriend Seath, but a pesky monster spoils her plans on her way out to see him. It's fine, though. With the loss of her home cooking, they can skip straight on to dessert. Commissioned by DeadSpaceSurvivor featuring his OCs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nitey's Commissions [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 3





	Happy Anniversary

Serenity smiled, glancing down at her reflection in the river as she strolled alongside it, following the shaded forest path. A darkly tanned young woman smiled back at her, her perfect lips curved cheerily, her blue eyes bright with warmth. The long fall of her black hair was mostly hidden, tucked away under the rose-colored cloak she wore. A picnic basket hung from the crook of her arm, complete with a checkered red and white sheet. 

Amusement wrinkled the bridge of her nose. She looked away from the water to glance into the wicker, making sure everything inside was secure; it was packed full to keep the main dish inside tightly secure. That small pot was filled to the brim with her boyfriend’s favorite meal, still piping hot and just off the oven. The beef stew smelled delicious, a bit of steam escaping a crack in the lid that covered it and carrying the aroma up, and not just to Serenity’s nose.

It was a simple occasion -- she was showing up to surprise Seath on the one month anniversary of their whirlwind romance. Her smile grew broader as she thought back to the day that they met. 

Thirty days ago (almost to the hour), she had been out foraging for berries on this very path. The rest of her village avoided it like the plague, for they knew what waited for them at the end of the ill-maintained pathway; none of the guards patrolled it because of that.

So it was the perfect place to fill a bucket with berries. Sure, it was  _ slightly _ more dangerous for its isolation and lack of guards, but Serenity wasn’t worried about monsters. She was certain she could handle whatever came her way. Everyone said the monsters that came around the village were so weak that even youngsters could fight them off with sticks, and anything dangerous she could surely outrun and hide from. 

Instead of a monster though, she found what everyone in the village was afraid of: the half-man, half-beast Halfling that lived at the end of the path, spoken of only in whispers and said to be feral. Dangerous, a man in appearance only. But Serenity was fearless and nigh feckless when it came to that sort of thing, and when it came to cute boys with far cuter wolf ears, she was willing to take a chance. Let him  _ prove _ his reputation, rather than assume all the gossip and fear mongering was warranted.

Especially when she came across them naked in the river, tall and athletic and… well, it was fair to say Serenity liked  _ everything _ she saw of Seath from minute one. In the present, she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her rising laughter. With his canine ears, his hearing was dangerously sharp and she didn’t want to spoil his surprise -- though it occurred to her that his nose would surely catch the scent of her cooking, sooner than later.

_ It was right about… here, _ Serenity thought to herself, stopping to look at the water again where the river bank sloped down. It was the perfect place to start skinny dipping, with low branches giving whomever cared to an opportunity to hang their clothes. When she had walked up to see who was in the water, he turned in his surprise and hit her with a full frontal. An embarrassed standoff ensued. 

It was the sort of embarrassed standoff she expected to have with a shy boy in her village who had never seen a woman’s naked body before, not with a fully grown (and, according to the village gossip,  _ extremely dangerous  _ and uncivilized) man. Particularly a fully grown man caught naked and dripping wet. She was more embarrassed for him than embarrassed herself. He was petrified and burning red in the face.

Serenity, ever bold, decided the best way to resolve the tension would be to join him. Her clothes and cloak were easy enough to shuck off and toss over the branch with his. She hopped in the water, just as naked as he was but with a far different body, all soft lines and generous curves compared to his solid athleticism. “Hi,” she had told him as she waded through the water towards him, her cheeks flushed with color. She could still distinctly remember realizing how stiff her nipples had gotten, and being glad he didn’t seem capable of looking below her chin. 

“I’m Serenity. What’s your name?”

And then he--

Somewhere behind Serenity, a bush rustled. She grew stiff, waiting a moment before slowly and cautiously turning her head to look over her shoulder. The only thing she saw was the wilderness she had already passed through, and the winding, poorly-maintained path that would lead her back home. Relaxing, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

It was probably just a rabbit or squirrel doing their woodland critter thing, right? She shook her head and began to walk again, leaving her remisciencing behind her. It would only take Serenity another ten or fifteen minutes to reach Seath’s house. At this hour, he would probably be out in the woods hunting or doing some other work. 

Having realized that his nose would give her cooking away, she now knew her only chance of surprising him would be if he was moving  _ away _ from her. So either she would get to his house and surprise him when he returned, or (as was more likely) he’d soon come and meet her halfway.

The bushes rustled again. She didn’t freeze up or stop moving this time, not even bothering to look over her shoulder. Animals were going to be animals. But… the rustling seemed to be getting more intense. More focused, less scattered. Maybe it wasn’t just one rabbit. Maybe it was a pair of rabbits, doing as rabbits are wont to do.

Serenity paused in her tracks and gave a quick glance over her shoulder, only to see the wickedly forked and barbed tusks of a mutated boar shuffle out of the foliage. It drew in a breath through its nostrils and snorted it out, waiting to see what Serenity would do: would her instincts tell her to fight or to take flight?

“Oh, crap,” she whispered. That was  _ not _ the kind of baby monster even the village youngsters could deal with. It was huge! She had heard about these hellish monsters, but they weren’t supposed to be anywhere near the village. Forget the fact that this pathway wasn’t patrolled by the village militia, they were supposed to be local to an area several hundred miles away.

It stared at her. She stared back, twitching and willing herself not to make any sudden movements. But then her foot slid back, and that was more than enough to provoke the boar. The noise it let out sounded nothing like a natural animal, raw and ragged and demonic. It burst forward at Serenity and she did the first thing that came to mind: she hurled the picnic basket at it, then turned and ran.

Baked goods, chicken jerky, pickled vegetables -- Serenity had stuffed the wicker basket fuller than full to keep the pot of beef stew at its center steady. Nothing was going to keep the pot steady once she used the whole shebang as a projectile. The pot shattered and splashed the hellish mutated boar with its piping hot contents. Other bits and pieces of Seath’s surprise peppered it, but of course it was the stew that made it stumble and snort.

Before it began charging at her again, Serenity gained five, ten, fifteen valuable feet of distance between her and the monster. Despite its short legs it gained on her quickly. She could hear her heart begin to beat faster and faster in her chest, so hard and so thunderous that it echoed in her ears. This was bad. This was really, really bad. There was no way she would be able to escape it or even get enough distance on it that she could hide, or climb a tree. She only had one hope.

“SEATH!” she shrieked out as she ran. “SEATH, HELP!” If he  _ had _ gone far out in the opposite direction, he would still get a surprise. It just wouldn’t be a lovely assortment of her home cooking and the beef stew he loved so much. But if he was in his house or out in the woods towards the village, she had a chance.  _ Oh gods _ , she thought to herself, full of panic.  _ This is it if he’s not-- _ “SEATH! SEATH, HE--”

She felt him rush past her more than she saw him, a dark blur of black from his natural coloring and blue from his clothes. Stumbling to a stop and gasping for breath, Serenity turned on her heel just in time to watch Seath grab the boar by its tusks. Not by the outside, where the tusks were barbed, but down by the base and  _ dangerously _ close to its mouth. If Seath was afraid of its maw full of cruel, sharp teeth, he didn’t show it.

With a growl, the half-wolf dug his heels into the ground and used the boar’s momentum against it, twisting his hips and swinging it around. The mutant monster lifted off the ground with an enraged squeal right before Seath flung it, sending it crashing into a tree with enough force that it -- and several bones in the boar’s body -- gave loud cracks, breaking on impact. Her boyfriend was right back on it in a second, using his immense strength and speed to put an end to its wretched existence.

It was all over in the span of five, maybe ten seconds, shorter than even the chase. Though it felt much longer to her, barely a minute had passed since the boar stepped out of the brush and began its stare down with Serenity. She sank down to her knees and focused on getting her panting and panic under control.

“Serenity?” her hero called out, his voice full of urgency and concern. He stepped back on to the pathway and made his way over to her, crouching down beside her. Seath’s appearance was colored by his blood, but only just. His furry black wolf ears stuck out from his black hair, almost blending in perfectly; his skin was tanned almost to the same shade as Serenity’s. Beyond that, he was human. “Serenity, are you okay?”

These days, Serenity found it ridiculous that anyone could possibly be afraid of her hero, her Seath. He had such pretty green eyes -- and with his glasses, she found he looked utterly harmless. Of course, as he just proved, he was anything but. “Y-yeah,” she called back, pushing up from her knees and rising to her feet just as Seath neared her. 

“Are you okay? What are you doing out here?” he asked her, one question right after the other, reaching out to touch her shoulders. He could be such a dork when it came to her safety -- by the glisten in his eyes and the slight hitch in his tone, she could tell that he was far more upset about the danger she was in than she had been. Serenity smiled to herself, then looped her arms around Seath and pulled herself in close to his body, tucking her head against his chest.

“Yeah, I’m okay, you big dummy,” she murmured. “And you know exactly why I’m out here. You’re the only person out this way.” She sucked in a breath and lifted her head a fraction, glancing down the road. “I was-- bringing you a surprise, but I  _ think _ it’s probably ruined now.” Indeed, the pot of stew was strewn all over the path, covering everything else that had been in the basket to boot.

Seath glanced over his shoulder, squeezing Serenity tight to his torso. “Oh, well. I’m just glad that you’re okay.” He cleared his throat. “And actually, I’ve got fresh beef back at home, so --”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

\-- so they got back to Seath’s lonely little log cabin in the woods, and Serenity made a fresh pot of beef stew. It didn’t have the premium spices or expensive vegetables she had picked out back in the village, but Seath seemed to like it better for its homely nature. She smiled as she watched him, quite fittingly, wolf it all down. One bowl, then two and even a third.

“Oh,” Seath hummed as he sat back in his cozy armchair, patting his belly and stretching out languidly. “That really hit the spot,” he told Serenity with a smile, his eyes full of love but a question clearly on his mind. “But I didn’t think you were going to come over until the weekend? Did you just have a lot of extra food at the tavern or something?”

Serenity blinked. It was a big day for her -- but Seath didn’t even realize what day it was, did he? Some people might have been offended by that, but not Serenity. She tried to be understanding of everyone’s reasons for, well, everything. Seath didn’t live a ‘normal’ life, at least not by her standards. Tucked away, alone in the woods and his cabin all the time?

A one month anniversary probably wasn’t anything special to him.

“No,” Serenity said, her smile brightening into a grin. “It’s-- it’s been one month since we made it  _ official _ . Since we started really seeing each other,” she explained, scooting her chair back and shifting forward to perch on its very edge. “So I wanted to surprise you with something? Just not-- a monster,” she laughed. “It’s pretty normal for people to celebrate things like that.”

“A month?” Seath blinked. “Only a month? You can’t be serious. It feels like it’s been so much longer than that. Like-- years,” he admitted, setting aside his bowl on the small table beside his armchair. “Or at least-- really? Just a month?”

“Yeah,” Serenity said, drawing her hood back and finally starting to slide out of her cloak. She probably could have taken it off sooner, but the whole incident with the mutated boar (it had a  _ real name _ , of course, but she couldn’t be arsed to remember it) had left her more rattled than she would have liked. She left it hanging on the back of her chair.

“Just a month,” she repeated a bit more lowly, getting up and taking a step towards him. “And it’s been a really… really special month,” she continued, letting her smile slim down to a small curve of her lips. The beef stew wasn’t the only surprise she had planned for Seath. No, not by a longshot. She leaned down and took his face in her hands, biting down gently on her bottom lip to keep her smile contained at the puppy-like way he blinked at her. It always got her grinning, but this wasn’t the time for that.

“I-is there something on my face, Sere--” He could be  _ such _ a doofus sometimes, but he was her doofus. She wouldn’t change anything about him, not ever. Serenity bent down and shut Seath up with her mouth on his, soft and gentle. It took him a second for his brain to catch up and catch on with what was happening, but when he got there he returned her kiss eagerly. She was the one that pushed it along, though -- she always was. He was just so  _ shy _ and always so careful around her, like he was afraid he might forget his own strength and hurt her.

Not that he was likely to do much damage with his tongue as hers stole into his mouth and teased at its counterpart. It might do plenty of damage elsewhere, and Serenity  _ certainly _ liked the thought of Seath’s full, thick head of hair and his fluffy ears locked between her thighs, but she wasn’t planning on that tonight. As they kissed, Serenity slid her hands down from his face and along his chest, running over the firm muscles just under the fabric. Her dexterous fingers undid each of his shirt’s buttons as they crossed them, until his shirt all but hung open.

He reached for her leather corset in turn and she followed suit as their deep kiss continued, unbuckling buckles and undoing straps until the garment simply fell away from her body. Her criss-crossing belts followed. As the metal buckles thumped against the wooden floor, she broke the kiss, drawing in a slow breath, smiling at Seath with adoration -- and a hint of far more dark, carnal lust. “I love you. I want this to be the first of many more, baby,” she whispered breathlessly, grabbing the sides of her simple white linen dress and peeling it over her head. 

“I-- I love you too, Serenity,” Seath whispered back, though for a moment her last stitch of clothing kept her from appreciating his earnest expression.

Serenity tossed it aside and stood bare before Seath for a moment, her tight young body on full display for him; her dusky pink nipples were pebbled into prominent peaks, sure to draw any curious eyes to her full but perky breasts. But of course he was staring at her face and not her tits, still apprehensive to leer at her body. Her smile broke into a brief grin as her cheeks flushed.  _ Such  _ a doofus. They had been fucking for almost a month. She didn’t care one bit if he wanted to look at her bare body. She considered it his, just the way she considered his body hers.

Maybe there  _ was _ something she would change about him -- assertiveness -- but she’d rather he come by that change on his own. She lifted a finger to her soft, full lips and slowly ran it down from her kissable mouth to her chest, watching his face all the while. His eyes focused on her finger as it trailed along. Serenity led his eyes all over her body, tracing a whimsical shape over her breast before circling her nipple and giving it a soft pinch, moaning softly to herself at the stimulation.

His canine ears twitched and his eyes flicked up to her lips briefly before darting back down to her nipple. She bit down gently on her bottom lip to stifle her giggle and kept going, trailing her fingers down between her breasts and along her smooth belly, then down further. Rather than continue trailing her finger, Serenity spread her fingers out in a splay and slid them down over her pelvis, then between her thighs. Though she was tanned all over, the dark flush of her aroused cunt was unmistakable, its lips glistening wet. Slipping her fingers over her clit and tucking one between its lips, she couldn’t help but moan again.

And of course his ears, his  _ far _ too adorable ears couldn’t help but twitch once more. She wanted nothing more than to coo over them, to climb into his lap and start scratching behind both at once -- but mid-seduction wasn’t the time for that, not by a long shot. It would kill the mood. “See what you do to me?” she whispered instead as her fingers retreated from the siren song of her greedy cunt. 

Serenity lifted them slowly, showing him her plentiful dew on each before sucking each damp finger clean; she relished the taste because of exactly that. This  _ was _ what Seath did to her. No guy before him got her so dripping wet without even being in the room. She hated that he didn’t live closer to the village, that he couldn’t be there and ready for her whenever her mind wandered to his body, the feeling of his skin on hers. The heat of him, the smell of him.

“Y-yeah,” Seath said with a swallow, clearly on the verge of saying something but too nervous to actually voice it. 

Serenity softened her smile. One day, she would get him to be as confident as he deserved to be. She slipped down to her knees gracefully and reached forward, parting his knees and then putting herself between them. This time, she sought his eye and did nothing to distract him from locking gazes with her. “And I can’t wait to see what I do to you,” Serenity purred, setting her hands on his thighs and massaging them, slowly working them towards the apex between his legs.

Still squeezing one of his thighs, she ran her slender fingers over the tent his cock had pitched in his trousers, loving how his reaction played out so openly on his face. “Just for me?” she cooed teasingly, before her fingers ventured up to open his trousers and dislodge his belt. She took a second to yank his pants down to his ankles, ignoring her every instinct to bathe his unveiled cock with her full attention. There would be time in that for a moment; first, she needed to get his feet out of his pants and toss them aside.

It only took her a second to do that, but it was an agonizing one. She shoved them aside the moment she could before settling back in, wrapping her fingers around his waiting length -- tall, proud, and excited to see her. “Just for me,” she whispered again, lifting the familiar flesh of his cock. She went low rather than high, licking a trail down the base of his coc and all over the wrinkled flesh of his balls, taking one after the other into her sweet mouth and ensuring they were taken care of, never once taking her eyes off of his.

“Serenity,” Seath whispered, gingerly putting his hands on her head.  _ This _ always made him swallow his nerves, at least a little bit. “You’re amazing at this,” he told her, drawing his fingers slowly through her long dark hair. She let her eyelids droop in satisfaction, releasing one of his balls from her lips and beginning to kiss her along them, and then up his pole. She peppered him with all the affection she had for him and for it; she had no shortage for either. 

After she kissed its crown, she smiled up at him. “A cock like this  _ only _ deserves the best,” she whispered back, slowly stroking its damp length. Feeling a bit mischievous, she decided to press along that path, bringing it close to her cheek and nuzzling it against her cheek. “It’s so long, so thick,” she murmured lowly, licking her lips. “And I’m so lucky that it’s all mine and I don’t have to share it with anyone.”

Not ever -- she had been Seath’s first, and she intended to be his only. As he closed his eyes and groaned, Serenity shifted and parted her lips, guiding his cock into the waiting wet warmth of her mouth. She sealed her lips just around its head, slowly tickling and teasing over its most sensitive parts with the tip of her tongue, almost timing her movements to the slight hitches in Seath’s breathing and his soft grunting until they began to deepen. Closing her eyes, she bobbed her head and took him deeper into her mouth, her fingers going low on his cock and jerking its shaft as she worshipped him with soft sucking.

“S-Serenity,” Seath groaned, and that told her it was time. 

Serenity slowly slid her lips back up his cock, grinning lustily up at him as she gave his damp cock fuller strokes. “Do you know what I want from you tonight, baby?” she whispered, her other hand going back to his thigh and squeezing the firm muscle there tightly. When he closed his eyes and shook his head, she began to pick herself off the floor and climbed him, releasing his cock briefly so she might properly straddle him. Her fingers darted under her and between her thighs, grasping his cock again.

“I want to feel you deep inside of me,” Serenity murmured, “and I want that feeling to  _ last _ .” Keeping his length upright and aligned with her cunt, she slowly worked her hips down. As he entered her, she gasped out in genuine pleasure; each time she felt him inside her was as sweet and perfect as their first time. “Gods, Seath,” she whispered breathlessly. “Your cock is just so perfect for me. It’s the only one for me, baby.” As she took another inch of him and then another, she placed both of her hands on the flat of his chest, steadying herself with them.

“Fuck,” her boyfriend groaned back. “Serenity, I’m gonna--”

As she finally hilted him inside her tight wet cunt, she ducked her head and caught his mouth in a fresh kiss, quickly silencing him. He really was perfect for her, stretching her in ways she had never been stretched before their first time together. This one didn’t start sweet and gentle, but fast and hard. Seath was at his limit and she wasn’t about to drag it out; this was a surprise and a reward for him, not torture. Maybe she’d save that for tomorrow. As their tongues danced and as the lovers moaned into each other’s mouths, Serenity began to work her hips, rolling and riding his pent-up cock without preamble. 

Seath, for his part, was finally getting into things, his instincts and lusts pushing aside his reservations and shyness. He had been keeping his hands to the sides, but now he reached out to grab one of her hips with his powerful fingers, holding her handles as she rode his cock. The other one went up to her breasts, mauling one just like she often wished he would. It made her shiver.

Not as much as him tensing up beneath her made her shiver again, mere seconds later.  _ Come on, _ she wanted to cry out,  _ give me your hot cum _ \-- but she could only moan into his growling mouth. His fingers curled into her hip, holding on tight as his orgasm finally hit, flooding her cunt and filling her womb with shot after shot of his cum until her insides were coated all over with proof of their love. Serenity was  _ close  _ to joining him, but not quite there yet. That was fine. She could wait. 

They kissed for several more moments, Seath slowly relaxing under her in more ways than one; she kept rolling and rocking her hips until his cock softened inside of her. Only then did she peel her lips from his and open her eyes, gazing down at his flustered face with open love. “That,” she said as she licked the lingering taste of him off her full lips, “was part of your surprise.” But it wasn’t all of it. Oh, no. She wouldn’t be done with him until she was a limp, boneless pile of satisfaction.

“Pretty… pretty good surprise,” Seath groaned out, his hand trailing down from where it had been squeezing her breast to grab her other hip. “Gods, Serenity, I love you.” As he said those words, she lifted her hips and felt him slide out of her cunt. Free of his cock, she sat back down in his lap and slid her hands up to cup his face, gazing tenderly at him as he gazed just as tenderly back.

“Not as much as I love you,” Serenity murmured, before leaning in to kiss him again. More briefly, but more sweetly for it too, sliding her hand back down to explore his chest as they expressed their feelings for each other once more. There was so much more that she liked about Seath than his good looks, his kind personality, or his great cock. 

Like his short refractory period. Less than a minute had passed and he was already growing stiff under her again. Serenity had several men before Seath, but he was the only one that made her regularly cum on his cock. She broke the kiss, pecked his lips once, then climbed off of him. “Come on,” she told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her, beginning to grin again, bright and lovely. “I’ve got one more surprise for you,” she claimed, turning and leading him through the cabin to the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Seath asked, grinning back at Serenity and shedding his shirt as he went. 

“Mhm,” Serenity replied, releasing his wrist and giving her hips an exaggerated swing as she stepped into the spartan bedroom. The only real luxury Seath had was his huge bed and thick, comfortable mattress, things she insisted he let her buy for her in town. She climbed on to the bed and crawled forward on it, spreading her knees wide and lifting her hips high, leaving her well-fucked cunt wide open. A little bit of Seath’s cum trickled down her cunt’s lips. She was a sight to behold.

Way more of one mere moments later, though, when she put her cheek to the mattress and reached back behind her with one hand, spreading her ass wide with one hand. “It’s not fair that I got to take your virginity, but you were too late to take mine,” she purred, her heated eyes beckoning Seath to join her on the bed. “But I’ve still got one to give you, and it’s all yours, baby.” That was her last surprise of the night -- or maybe the real one all along. Oh, she knew exactly the way he looked at her ass, whether or not he ever imagined this, whether or not it was a subconscious desire.

Serenity expected him to freeze up, but to her surprise Seath simply grinned wider. “Gods, I love you,” he said as he got behind her. With what she was offering (and how long he had wanted it --  _ very consciouslyI _ ), he wasn’t about to keep her waiting. His hard cock was more than slick with the combination of her cunt’s wetness and her saliva.

“Go slow,” she urged him, blushing far more than she thought herself capable of anymore. One of her friends had done this before and had advised her to try and keep herself relaxed, and she knew one foolproof way to do that. The hand that wasn’t holding her asscheek and keeping her tight little asshole exposed slid between her legs, beginning to play with her clit, slowly circling it and sending wonderful shocks of pleasure through her body.

“Of course,” Seath said, letting his grin die down as he focused on his paced entry. He pressed himself into her waiting hole slowly but surely, working himself in there slowly. It took far longer for her ass to accept even the tip of his cock than he expected, but once he was in--

Serenity squeaked out one terribly impolite word and shivered, her back arching up like a feline. “Ohhhh, fuck, Seath. That’s--”

He paused, concerned and worried and on the verge of pulling right back out of her.

“--that feels so damn good,” Serenity finished gasping, her toes curling and her fingers sinking into the skin of her ass. It wasn’t entirely comfortable, not by a long shot, but it felt  _ far _ better than she expected it to. “Keep going,” she urged him. She had been rubbing her clit slowly before, but her fingers sped up as though spurred on by each successive inch of his cock he worked inside of her, her asshole squeezing far tighter than her cunt ever could.

He didn’t fit all of his cock in her, but he hardly needed to. “I’m going to start,” he warned her once most of his cock was lodged inside her previously virgin ass. He slowly pulled back, knowing what she wanted and understanding her earlier words now. Serenity wanted to feel him, and she wanted it to last. He’d make sure it would.

Serenity cried out as Seath drove himself back into her ass, fucking the hole less taken with short and deep thrusts. He grabbed her hips, fighting every instinct his beastial side had to rut the woman beneath him like a bitch in heat. She was so much more to him than that. He did all he could to pace himself and make their first time having anal sex last, but it simply wasn’t meant to be. “Gods,” he bit out as her ass squeezed around his cock, making him work for each of his thrusts. “You’re so tight, Serenity. Your ass is amazing.”

She laughed breathlessly at that, already feeling the strain and knowing she was going to feel  _ all _ of this the next morning. But she felt the building pleasure in her clit and in her cunt as well, spreading all throughout her body. Not only could she feel Seath in her ass, but she could feel his cock pressing the walls of her ass against the walls of her pussy. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped, ducking her head down against the bed’s duvet. She was nearly there. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop, I’m going to--” she whispered, though her last few words came out in a squeal.

“Fuck!” Serenity cried out as her orgasm hit, sweeping over her like a wave, muscles spasming, clenching and unclenching powerfully. Still buried in her ass, Seath felt some of those muscles far more powerfully than the others. Their rhythmic squeeze all but milked his cock, egging him on to his orgasm mere moments later. He filled her ass just like he filled her cunt not all that long ago. Almost as one, they sank down together on the bed. She was boneless, and he was limp. As the pair panted for breath and twisted around, they ended up in a messy tangle of limbs, face to face once more.

“... hey,” Serenity whispered.

“... hey,” Seath replied, wrapping his arm around her body and drawing her in closer to him, holding her there. This time, he was the one to kiss her, and when that kiss was over he was the first one to speak. “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
